


In the end

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In the end

Barney knew the end would come.  
He had been doing bad things for so long.  
He had betrayed his brother.  
And that brother is the one to kill him.  
Clint, his baby brother.  
Who admired him.  
Who followed Barney,  
Who Barney had betrayed,  
Due to his jealousy.  
Who Barney had loved more than anyone else.  
Barney was shocked to see his brother.  
Clint was brave to kill him.  
Barney knew he would be a cause of many of Clint's nightmares.  
His eyes closed as blood seeped out of his mouth. As life drained out of him,  
His last thought was,  
We didn't patch up.  
He hated me.


End file.
